


(Dis)agreement

by AfterGlow13



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfterGlow13/pseuds/AfterGlow13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because One agreed to back Three, doesn't mean he'll make it that easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Dis)agreement

**Author's Note:**

> This could be set before or during Episode Five, or in an alternate universe, depending on what happens tonight.

“I want your backing on this vote, One,” Three demanded as soon as he gained access to the other man's sleeping quarter's. “We're not doing this job.”

“Why?” One inquired calmly. He'd been expecting this conversation, preparing for it. He was not going to let Three get to him. Hopefully.

“Why?” Three parroted back, flabbergasted. “I don't have to explain myself to you, I already have your vote. Stop being stupid.”

One felt his calm slipping, and reminded himself not to let the other man get to him. It was a lot harder with the other man glaring at him. Three could get under his shin like no one else. “I don't have to vote the way you do, Three. We could go out there right now and you could explain to everyone what actually happened. I'll back you up.”

“Like you did last time! Are you really saying that you don't care if the rest of the crew knows you're an imposter?”

“Yes, of course I care. But how do you think they'll react when they found out we both lied?”

“And that your evil twin stole the weapons?” Three added sarcastically.

“It'll cause another round of questioning and drive us all further apart.” One insisted. “You're already an outsider, on a ship of murderers. What happens when one of the crew decides not to trust you? Or that you're not worth going back to rescue?”

“I don't need rescuing,” Three said, but his heart wasn't in it. One's comments had hit their mark. Three was beginning to suspect that One could convince others to do just about anything – himself included. He really didn't need this.

“You might,” One insisted again. “C'mon. Explain it to me.”

“You know what, vote however you want! This isn't worth it.” Three began to storm out but One grabbed his arm, stopping him.

“Explain your reasoning to me. I'm not entirely sold on why we should do this job.”

Three looked at him, one eyebrow raised in disbelief. One gave a little nod of affirmation, eyes wide and begging to be trusted. Three rolled his eyes but relented.

“This job is dangerous; it's in the freaking description. I, personally, doubt that this guy gave us all the details. I don't trust him. This is a job for desperate people, and we're not at that point yet.”

“We're not?”

Three snorted. “No. We still haven't explored everything on this ship. For all we know we could have a month's worth of food and fuel right under our noses! We need to take a few days, search this ship from top to bottom, and figure out what we've got.”

“I thought we'd searched everywhere?” One asked, confused.

Three gave him a disappointed look. “We haven't. There wasn't enough time to do more than a cursory examination of most supply rooms before we arrived at the space station. At the very least we should catalog and move everything. Make sure there are no more dead bodies.”

“Alright,” One started, hesitantly.

“Wait, wait, wait, I'm not finished yet,” Three interrupted loudly. “There's this door that I've been trying to get into since I woke up. It's massive and well protected. Whatever is behind it most be big and important. It's worth a few days investigation by itself.” 

One thought about this for a moment. “And after a few days?”

“Then I'm all for risking my life on a deadly, mysterious mission. Sounds like fun!” Three replied gleefully.

One nodded. “Alright. I agree with you.”

“You do? Of course you do! See, I'm not that unreasonable.” Three clapped One on the shoulder, then left the room happily.


End file.
